filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters-Lets go Ghostbusters Single
Ghostbusters-Lets go Ghostbusters Single is a record single of the theme song to Ghostbusters Animated. General Information Information taken from Nostal. *CARRERE "Kid Music" *serial number- 14.202 *Date of Release- 1987 *Country of Release- France *Authors- Ganaël, Richard Joffo *Composers- Jean-François Hervieu, Erika Scheimer(Only track 1) Track listings *Side A **1. Let's go Ghostbusters *Side B **2. Tanghostbuster Lyrics 'Let's go Ghostbusters'http://www.nostalj.com/chanson.php?affichage=normal&quel=286 Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go En avant Ghostbusters, let's go oh oh oh oh Nous les superhéros oh oh oh oh oh oh Messieurs les fantômes, on vous dit go home Si y en a chez vous n'ayez pas peur, appelez-nous En avant Ghostbusters, let's go oh oh oh oh La terreur des caveaux oh oh oh oh oh oh Les châteaux hantés, ça nous fait marrer On a plein d'astuces pour s'couer les puces à Diabulus On fait la guerre aux démons dans toutes les dimensions Au volant de Ghost-buggy Les Ghostbusters c'est Futura, Emi, Gigue et Tracy Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go En avant Ghostbusters, let's go oh oh oh oh Nous les superhéros oh oh oh oh oh oh On chasse et on traque et jamais on craque Contre les revenants les ectoplasmes on est les cracks En avant Ghostbusters, let's go oh oh oh oh On n'est jamais K.O. oh oh oh oh oh oh Et quand on rapplique, les vampires paniquent On joue les féroces pour faire des bosses à Tout en os De combats en aventures dans l'passé ou dans l'futur Les fantômes sont tout moroses Quand les Ghostbusters poussent leur cris et se métamorphosent Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go En avant Ghostbusters, let's go oh oh oh oh Nous les superhéros oh oh oh oh oh oh Messieurs les fantômes, on vous dit go home Si y en a chez vous n'ayez pas peur, appelez-nous En avant Ghostbusters, let's go La terreur des caveaux oh oh Les châteaux hantés, ça nous fait marrer On a plein d'astuces pour s'couer les puces à Diabulus Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go Let's go Ghostbusters, let's go 'Tanghostbuster'http://www.nostalj.com/chanson.php?affichage=normal&quel=287 Tanghostbuster, c'est le tango des chasseurs Tanghostbuster, c'est un tango qui fait peur Tanghostbuster, plus tango que lui tu meurs Os contre os et chic to chic Tango choc qui tombe à pic et quand minuit fait tic tac Voilà le tango magique, le tango fantomatique Pour quand les fantômes attaquent Quand Tracy prend dans ses bras la jolie Futura Pour un tango d'enfer, Shake est un peut jaloux Mais il ne dit rien du tout, il se donne des grands airs En dansant, Tanghostbuster Tanghostbuster, c'est le tango des chasseurs Tanghostbuster, c'est un tango qui fait peur Tanghostbuster, plus tango que lui tu meurs Gare à vous les loups-garous, mettez vous au garde à vous Planquez vous dans vos caveaux C'est pas un tango tout doux, tout méli-mélo tout mou C'est l'tango qui fait let's go! Let's go! Et c'est vraiment très marrant quand Tout-en-os se prend Pour un Don Juan troublant, cliquetant sur le temps Quand les vampires troublants font briller leurs deux dents En dansant tout tendrement Os contre os et chic to chic Tango choc qui tombe à pic et quand minuit fait tic tac Voilà le tango magique, le tango fantomatique Pour quand les fantômes attaquent Let's go! References